


i'll keep you warm in december

by wolfandthief



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Bughead Secret Santa, F/M, Fluff, Jughead Jones Loves Betty Cooper, sick betty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-27 09:23:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17159423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wolfandthief/pseuds/wolfandthief
Summary: Betty Cooper was the best person he knew. His best friend, his co-writer for the college newsletter, and the woman he was secretly in love with. He was certain the cold she was suffering with was because of him.ORPrompt fill from #66 from veronicabunchwrites Winter Writing Prompts: “You’re sick and I feel bad because I’m pretty sure I gave it to you, so I’ll bring you some of my great-grandmother’s soup and watch movies with you.”





	i'll keep you warm in december

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sullypants](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sullypants/gifts).



> I'm not used to writing fic that much. I don't trust my writing, and get nervous sharing it! But I really wanted to step outside of my comfort zone, and give this a shot! Hope you all, and especially sullypants enjoys this fic! Merry Christmas and Happy Holidays!

He glanced at the desk of his blonde co-worker and the crumpled pile of tissues surrounding her desk and felt awful. She was sick, and Jughead Jones was almost certain he was the cause. Always selfless for those she cared about, Betty Cooper had nursed him back to health recently as he battled a nasty cold.

It was the last day before Christmas break and The Blue and Gold, their college newsletter, was due out today. The beanie-clad boy watched the stupidly stubborn woman sneeze into the arm of her sweater for the fifth time that morning as she put the final touches on her work. She was the most beautiful person he knew . . . and she looked miserable. 

He knew she needed a few days of rest, and Jughead shook his head when she sneezed again, pushing back his chair to walk over to her side.

“Betts,” Jughead said as she raised her hand to silence him.

“Shhh, Juggie. Not Now. Give me a few. I’m alm ---,” she sneezed again, “almost done.”

Rolling his eyes, he crouched beside her, trying to be forceful and gentle at the same time, “Betts, go home. I’ve got this.”

She shook her head as another sneeze replaced her panicked look. Her shoulders slumped. “I can’t, Jug. We’ve only got two hours to have this published.”

“I promise it will be done. Go on. I’ll finish up.”

“But . . .”

“But nothing. Go home. I’ve got this.”

“I can’t ask that of you.” Betty tried to protest but only managed to look pitiful as she took a tissue to her sniffles.

“You’re not. I’m offering. You never should have come in today.”

Before she could voice her next protest, Jughead cut her off. “Elizabeth Anne Cooper! Stop editing right now,” he warned, “and go back to your dorm. Finals are done and I can take it from here. There’s not much left to do.”

“Are you sure?” She gnawed at her lip, looking at him with watery eyes and a dry, red nose.

“More than sure. Besides, it’s the least I can do since I’m the one who got you sick.”

“Juggie, you’re not. I -“

He pulled her chair out. “I did and it’s the least I can do. Now go. Get some rest. You’ll need all of your strength for the annual Cooper family Christmas gathering. From everything you’ve told me about Alice Cooper, she’s . . . well, she sounds terrifying. You need to be rested to deal with her.”

Betty groaned at the thought. “Ugh. Thanks for reminding me. She really is.”

Relenting, she used her arm to sweep the tissues into the trash, put on hand sanitizer, and wiped her desk and keyboard with Clorox wipes. “All yours. I wouldn’t trust anyone else to do this.”

He smiled at that. It meant a lot to him that she trusted him with her prized newsletter. The newsletter was important to both of them, and much of his motivation was because it allowed him to see her every day. That, and it allowed him a chance to follow his passion of writing.

“Thank you, Juggie. I know I’m leaving it in good hands. You’re such an amazing friend,” she said, taking the box of tissues from the desk.

He hated the term “friend” to describe their relationship. He wanted so much more. He had wanted more since their Freshman year when they started circulating The Blue and Gold. He’d been so impressed with her perseverance in convincing the school board to allow her restart the newsletter that hadn’t been published in twelve years. All she needed was a co-editor, and she had chosen him.

Moving to hug him then thinking better of it so not to make him sick again, she gave him a small, grateful smile through her stuffy, sickly haze. “I wouldn’t trust anyone else but you,” she said.

Three hours later he was in his dorm room surveying the mess of pizza boxes strewn on the counter from the night before. Another edition of The Blue and Gold was being printed, and there was a deep-seated satisfaction that he had been able to help Betty when she needed him. But he wanted to do more.

His grandmother’s soup! It was a recipe that had been passed down from his grandmother to his mother, one his mother used to make him whenever he was sick. It was one of the few fond memories he had of her before she took his sister and abandoned him and his father when Jughead was just fifteen. 

The soup had always made him feel better, and it would be perfect for Betty. There was nothing to eat in his kitchen but sandwich meat, stale bread, and leftover pizza crusts. He knew the recipe like the back of his hand and went to the store to get the ingredients for his grandmother’s famous tomato fennel soup. He wanted to do what he could to help her get better.

Standing outside her dorm room, he hoped her roommate, Veronica, wouldn’t be there. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath as he knocked on the door. When there was no answer, he raised his hand to knock again when he heard a muffled noise. A miserable looking Betty Cooper slowly opened the door.

She had captured his heart the day she begged him to join The Blue and Gold with her. She told him she’d been convinced of his talent the day they had worked together in English Lit and she had read some of his stories. Hesitant at first, but her gentle pleading, pouting pink lips, and doe eyes . . . who could have resisted? Certainly not him. He fell hard, and there was nothing he wouldn’t do for her.

“Jughead?” She looked tired, but her small smile warmed his heart. “What are you doing here?”

He held up the plastic container filled to the brim with savory soup. “I figured you could use something to help with that nasty cold. My mom used to make this for me whenever I was sick and I thought . . . well . . .” He was suddenly embarrassed and offered her the warm dish.

The corners of her lips turned slightly upwards. She was clearly touched and took the soup from him. “This is so sweet of you. You didn’t have to do this. You already helped out so much today. Thank you again for doing that, by the way. You really didn’t have . . .”

“Enough!” He interrupted. “I wanted to. You got sick taking care of me. It’s the least I could do. I wanted to, so just stop.”

“I appreciate it. It wasn’t really your fault.”

“Betts,” Jughead warned.

She wiped her eyes, smiling at him through her weakness. “Do you want to come in, maybe? I was going to watch some Christmas movies. It will be perfect with soup.”

“If you’re sure? I didn’t mean to wake you, but I wanted you to have it so you could start feeling better.”

“It’s not a problem. I appreciate it.” She stepped back to let him in. Through her sniffles, she said, “I may not be the best company, but you’re welcome to stay.”

“I’m sure you’ll be fine.” He wanted to tell her that just being in her company was all he needed, but decided against it. Changing the subject, he asked, “Is Veronica here?”

She shook her head. “No. She’s staying with Archie tonight. It’s their four-month anniversary.”

“Wait . . . that’s a thing?” Jughead was astonished.

“Apparently so.” Her giggle started her cough. “It was the first I’d heard of it, too.”

They grabbed a couple of bowls from the kitchen. “This really was so kind of you, Jug. You didn’t need –“

“Enough, Elizabeth,” he chided gently. “You take care of everyone else. Let someone take care of you for a change, okay?”

Betty nodded. A smile crossed her face as she opened the container. “This smells heavenly. What kind is it?”

“Tomato fennel.”

“I hope it tastes as good as it smells.”

“It will. The Jones’ aren’t known for much besides alcoholism, gangs, and criminal behavior, but at least my mom left me something worthwhile.” He nodded toward the soup.

“You know I hate it when you talk badly about yourself,” Betty said, frowning.

Jughead laughed. “I told you before, sardonic and self-deprecating humor are how I relate to the world.”

“Well, stop with the self-deprecating, at least.” Her pout was adorable.

He shook his head. “Go sit down and get a movie started. I’ll serve this and bring it to you.”

“I can help. You’ve been doing it all.”

“GO! It’s your turn to be taken care of. Besides, you look like you’re getting ready to fall over.”

“Yes, sir.” She raised her hand in a salute.

He carried the bowls in and sat next to her. “What movie are we starting with?” He set the bowl on the table in front of her.

“I don’t know. I was thinking it could be fun to watch an awful Christmas movie. What do you think?”

“Like the kind they would make fun of on Mystery Science Theater 3000?”

“Exactly.” She beamed. “The Christmas that Almost Wasn’t and Santa vs. the Devil. How’s that for getting into the spirit of things?”

“Sounds perfect,” he said, grinning.

In the middle of the second movie, something overtook all of Jughead Jones’ senses. Perhaps it was the way she was laughing at the terrible acting and the exaggerated scenes. Perhaps it was the fact that even though she was sick and stuffy, she still managed to be the most beautiful creature he knew. Perhaps it was because she was snuggling against him as if it were the most natural thing in the world. Maybe it was the combination of those things that had him saying her name softly.

“Betts?”

“Hmm?” She replied lazily, smiling up at him.

Before he could stop himself, he leaned over and gently kissed her, surprising them both.

“Juggie!” Betty gasped.

“I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have. I don’t know what came over me.” He apology was interrupted as Betty put her soft lips against his.

“So you didn’t mind?” he asked when she drew back and stared at him. He stroked her cheek.

“I didn’t mind at all. I’ve wanted you to do that forever.”

“Seriously? You have no idea how long I’ve wanted to do that,” Jughead said, dazed.

She frowned. “I’m just sorry it has to be when I’m so sick.”

He shook his head. “You’ll never hear me complain. I’d kiss you even if your lips were falling off.”

“Let’s hope it doesn’t come to that.” Her laugh caused her to cough.

“You all right?” Jughead frowned, concerned.

Catching her breath, she said, “I’m fine.” Leaning in to kiss him again, she pulled back as a revelation struck her.

“What is it?” he asked, watching her expressive features.

“I got it!”

“You got what?” he asked, confused.

“What I want to write about for our first article next semester. I was having trouble coming up with an idea, and then it just hit me.”

“What is the idea?”

She shook her head. “Sorry, Jones. Good things come to those who wait. You’ll find out soon enough.”

“But I’m co-editor,” he protested.

“Exactly!” Betty agreed. “Which is why you’ll find out before anyone else. But I need to go over a few details when I’m feeling better.”

“Please?” His was an endearing pout.

“Sorry, Juggie. I’ll tell you soon, okay?”

“If that’s the way you’re going to be,” he said, rolling his eyes playfully.

“But, Juggie?”

“Hmmmm?”

She pressed her lips to his again. “When I’m feeling better, we will definitely have to do more of this.”

“It’s a deal.” He grinned as he nudged her nose.

“Until then . . . to be continued . . . definitely, to be continued.” She smiled as she rested her head on his shoulder. He wrapped his arm around her and pulled her closer, pressing a gentle kiss on the top of her head.

This just might be his best Christmas ever.

**Author's Note:**

> Merry Christmas/Happy Holidays to all my fellow Buggie's. But especially to the lovely sullypants. This fic is for you! I really hope you enjoy!


End file.
